


The Door Dream, Part 2

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [3]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The second dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its KindDirect link to main work:Chapter 5: A sight for sore eyeshttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50543657
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Door Dream, Part 2

As I slept, the door dream occurred again. It seemed to pick up where it had last left off. After falling asleep, I soon found myself back in that mysterious corridor. I made my way into the room with the people talking. Strangely, the people in the room did not really react to me. They did slightly look over at the door opening, but then just continued talking,

“Ever since the specimen landed in Smallville, back in 1920, we've kept it hidden, weak, and afraid. Every chance it's had, it's lashed out at us. Fifty-two agents have been killed by it over the years.”

“I know, Dr. But what if it's our last hope? We've only seen a fraction of the species full potential, and it's still the most powerful thing that we have ever seen. We have to try, don't we?”

The older of the two scientists bemoaned, “Even if I agreed with you, that we needed to try… without the order to free the specimen… we can't. You know what they would do to us! At least down here we are protected from what remains of the invasion. But even down here, we are not protected from disobeying our employers.”

Ring-Ring-Ring!

Just as I thought I was going to learn more about this hidden facility, and the alien species it contained, I was abruptly startled awake by the phone ringing.


End file.
